New Year's
by Shadow Stik
Summary: My new year's one-shot. Enjoy everyone, and to my dear readers, have a very Happy New Year! May it be filled with happiness, prosperity and so on. You're support for my work simply by reading and reviewing is very much appreciated. Thank you all for reading!


_**New Years's**_

_**My Fanfiction Celebrating New Year's. I'm not sure where this'll fit into my professor Layton timeline, so I'm just going to set it after Curious Village.**_

_**Enjoy my friends!**_

_My past has not defined me, _

_destroyed me, _

_deterred me, _

_or defeated me._

_It has only strengthened me._

_Steve Maraboli_

_**Time: 3:05 Pm - The Professor's Office.**_

The Professor was sitting in his office, reading some papers. Aurora was sitting in the comfy, squashy sofa trying her hand at Doctor Schrader's Box Bumper Book of Brain teasing puzzles Vol. 5, and Luke was doing a jigsaw on the table. Flora was out on the universities sports field doing some activities with a few friends she'd made around London.

"Hello Hershel," Dean Delmona entered the room. "How are things going my boy?"

"I am very well thank you Dean," Layton said with a smile.

"And what about you two," the Dean said cheerfully looking over at Aurora and Luke.

"I'm fine thanks," Luke said.

"I too am well thank you," Aurora said quietly but cheerfully.

"Layton, just too say, I saw the young miss, Flora you said her name was right?" The Dean informed him. "I saw her on the field, I wanted to let you know."

"I am aware that she is on the field thank you Dean," Layton told him. "Is there anything I can help you with."

"No my boy I am fine thanks," The Dean assured him. "However, there is one other thing. You recall the little New Year's Party we're hosting right?"

"I do," Layton said. "Do you require any assistance setting things up for it?"

"Oh no my boy, just wanted to remind you off the starting time," The Dean continued. "6:00PM, all the way until midnight. Fireworks and so on for the celebrations you know."

"Ah, thank you very much Dean," Layton said gratefully.

"No need to arrive right on time you know, but that is the start time and when we open up the hall," The Dean explained. "There will be food and drink provided throughout the night for anyone interested as well. The cafeteria cooks have put on quite a spread so do enjoy won't you."

"I'm certain we shall thank you Dean," Layton said.

"All right, I believe thats everything of importance," The Dean said. "Like we also said when sending out invites, it a full masquerade ball. So fancy dress."

"We have costumes prepared Dean," Layton said with a chuckle.

Flora came into the office looking slightly out of breath.

"Hello Mr. Delmona," Flora said, breathing heavily.

"Have you been sprinting my dear?" The Dean asked.

"Oh yes, me and my friends had a few races from one end of the field to the other," Flora said with a smile. "I won one."

"Very good," The Dean said. "That field is quite a long one. So too be able to sprint all the way from one end too the other is something of a feat."

"Maybe you should be an athlete Flora," Luke laughed.

"You know I want to be a chef Luke," Flora said laughing herself. "I'm not changing from that too being an athlete."

Secretly in his head, Luke couldn't help but think that was the better choice. Flora's cooking wasn't exactly…. edible. Luke refrained from voicing this opinion however out of kindness for the girl.

"Nothing wrong with having a hobby like jogging however Flora," Layton pointed out. "I spent some free time going for long walks around the country. They were quite pleasant walks. It felt invigorating too leave the city every once in awhile."

"I suppose I could always use another hobby," Flora agreed with a smile.

"Hobbies are always a good thing too have," The Dean said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to overseeing any final preparations for the party. Have a good afternoon and I look forward to seeing you all there." And with that, the Dean walked away.

"Perhaps we shoulder all return to my house and get our own preparations done for our costumes," The Professor said smiling. The 4 of them began packing their things away, and they drove home to prepare for the party.

_**Time: 5:40PM - The Professor's house.**_

Luke was sitting in the living room of the Professor's house, reading a book titled "_**Monopoly - How optimize victory chances."**_ After the last time he played with Aurora, that day they played 5 games and he came out victorious in a mere 1 of them, he decided he had to study up a bit.

_**(Who gets the reference?) **_

Whilst he knew the game was, too a certain extent, down to luck, he knew there we're points which he could turn to his advantage, as well as key properties that could provide a good boost down the line. When he heard someone coming down the stairs he placed the book back on the shelves in case it was Aurora. He didn't want her to know he was studying up on tactics so he could surprise her in the next game.

It turned out not to be Aurora but rather the Professor. He had traded his trademark brown top hat for a white one with a black strip round the base, with a matching black and white mask, somewhat reminiscent of Descoles, but this mask went over his nose and featured a black stripe going directly down the centre. Luke's costume meanwhile consisted of a black cape, and he had traded his standard blue cap in for a black admirals cap with a red stripe round the centre.

Aurora and Flora both came down the stairs one after the other. Aurora's costume was in fact her Azran dress, with a white mask that covered her whole face. The mask had a large smile, with lips that had a touch of red at the tops and bottom with red cheeks and purple streaks going from the bottom of the eyes too the mouth. _**(Basically its the face of the puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. I thought that would be a funny idea.)**_

Flora's costume was probably the simplest of them all. Her costume was a plain and simple black and white dress, with white gloves, and a black masquerade mask. The mask was probably the most identifiable feature, having black feathers coming out of the side like plumes, and with some sequins outlining where her eyes would see out the mask.

"Well now, I must say, I think we all look very well," Layton said proudly. "I am very pleased to see the thought put into when putting these little costumes of ours together. Now, are we all ready to set off for the celebrations?"

The group all left the house, Layton locked it up and they all clambered inside the Laytonmobile and set off for the University.

_**Time: 6:01PM - Gressenheller University**_

They group all got out of the car and went to the main door. A tall man in a long flowing cloak and simple theatre style mask with a wide smile on it, greeted them at the door.

"Good evening," he said in a toneless voice, likely to avoid being identified. "Invitations please."

The Professor produced their invites which he took and examined briefly.

"That seems to be in order," the man said. "Go right on in sirs and madams."

They entered the hall of the University, usually used for assemblies, certain lessons and lectures. It was bright and warm in there, and despite the hall having only just technically been opened, was already quite full of people. Along one wall there we're table after table of food and drink, ranging from small bitesize snacks like sausage rolls to a variety of sandwiches.

The group all split up and began to enjoy the party. Layton left to socialise with a few other partygoers Luke made a beeline for the snacks table where he began filling up a plate of whatever he could. Flora and Aurora who both noticed this and understood his large appetite both giggled at this. A moment later when the two had calmed down, someone shoved through the pair. Both girls looked round, rubbing their shoulders from where the person had barged them.

They both felt they had a good idea who it was that shoved them.

Rosetta Stone.

They recognised her immediately because her costume wasn't exactly so much a costume as a simply fancy outfit with a mask that covered half her face. She was making a beeline for the Professor. However, before she could do so however, a man appeared in front of her. Flora and Aurora noted it was the same one from the door who asked for the invites.

"Excuse me madam, but I don't recall you handing me an invite to verify you we're indeed invited to this event," he said.

"Oh that. Yeah, I must've left mine at home, but I really did have one, and surely you can make an exception," Rosetta said irritably. "I'm here because I know I am destined to meet my love tonight, so surely you can make an exception for that."

"No," the man said. "No invite to present at the door, no entry." He placed a hand on her shoulder and began steering her out the hall. Rosetta, being just a bit ticked off immediately began kicking up a fuss.

"No, unhand me you stupid man," she screamed in anger, hoping he would get embarrassed and just let her be. On the contrary, the man just became annoyed.

"Now I shan't have a troublemaker at this event," he said in an irritated voice. He began steering her out the hall even more forcefully. Several other's in the hall, began looking over at where the noise was coming from and immediately began smirking upon seeing who it was complaining.

Rosetta was notorious for the amount of times she began starting trouble at the university, so even if anyone couldn't recognise her under the costume, recognizing her voice as she complained, screamed and yelled as the man escorted her outside.

"And don't let me catch you hear again!" He snapped at her as steered her outside.

"Hmph," Rosetta said, looking infuriated. She turned to leave, recognising defeat, but lost her footing at the steps and fell over into a patch of mud.

She squealed in disgust as she became caked in the stuff, ruining her dress and make-up. She wheeled round and screamed at the doorman, "Look what you've done! If you hadn't forced me out this would never have happened!" she cried in anger.

The doorman meanwhile, who was verifying some other invites merely pretended not to notice.

_**9:07PM - Gressenheller New Year's Eve Party**_

_Yesterday is History_

_Tomorrow is a mystery_

_But today is a gift_

_That is why it is called the present_

_Alice Morse Earle_

Back inside, the celebrations we're going well. A dance contest had begun and many people we're crowding the centre of the room, showing their skills to a panel of judges.

Eventually one man in a long black cape with a white feather boa, dark suit and admiral style cap, and plain white mask that covered his eyes, was announced as the winner.

He stepped up to the stage and accepted the small trophy, with the plaque reading "_**Gressenheller New Year's Eve Dance contest Victore - 2014."**_

Luke and Aurora meanwhile all went straight over to the Professor.

"Professor," Luke hissed too him. "Do you think that could be Descole?" Luke asked.

"I have too be honest, I think it may well be him, although if it is, how he would have received an invite too this event I'm not sure," The Professor said, sounding somewhat confused. The man in question meanwhile had stepped down from the stage while people politely applauded him. The other contestants all returned too socialising and enjoying themselves, while the man who so strongly resembled Descole headed to the door, with the Professor's, Lukes and Aurora's eyes following him.

Just before he exited the hall however, he looked straight over to where the Professor, Luke and Aurora we're standing. He knew who it was because despite the change in top hat, he could still recognise the Professor and thus knew that the others we're Luke and Aurora.

He nodded to them, and the Professor recovered from his slight state of shock too doff his hat to him. Descole then continued on his way out.

"That certainly seemed to be Descole," Luke said.

"Yes," Layton said, still slightly shocked. "He seems well, I am glad to know he is." Layton said, now with a small smile. He had been wondering as to the mans activities for awhile now and he presumed him still travelling.

"Do how do you think he got in Professor?" Aurora asked.

"He may well have taken someone's invite," The Professor said.

_**Guess who's invite he took.**_

"Right, well," The Professor began. "I don't see any reason to dwell on the issue. Descole doesn't seem to be up too anything illicit so." The Professor told them. "Shall we return to enjoying ourselves?" The Professor asked the two.

_**Time: 11:55 - Gressenheller University New Year's Eve Party.**_

"Almost midnight!" Luke informed the others.

"The countdown begins soon," The Professor said smiling.

"Hello everybody!" Someone said on the microphone up on the lecturers stage. "If I could have your attention just for a few moments thank you," a short man on stage said over the hustle and speech. Everybody fell silent to listen.

"Thank you," the man said. He was wearing a white suit with triangular shaped, silver mask. "I would just like to make a short speech."

"Firstly, thank you all very much for coming," he said. "I'm glad too see this years celebrations have been successful and enjoyed. I also enjoyed seeing the creativity you all put into the creations of your costumes. They all look very well crafted and as though much imagination was put into them."

"Gressenheller university is glad too see the party was well enjoyed and we wish you a very, very happy New Year and we hope next year is successful and enjoyable for you all!"

"Now, I believe that is all that needs to be said," the man said. "Good timing too as it is just 20 seconds to midnight!" he proclaimed. "Shall we begin the countdown?" A loud cheer was his response.

"Let us begin then!" He said. "10!"

The crown began the countdown.

"9" The crowd yelled.

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3" The collective voice of the crowd began increasing in volume dramatically as they cried the last 3 numbers.

"2!" The crowd yelled.

"1!" The crowd roared!

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**_ The crowd cheered, stamping their feet and laughing!

_**12:15**_

The last few attendees of the party we're filing out the door, with Layton, Luke, Flora and Aurora being some of the last to go, wishing Happy New Years too all they passed.

As they passed the doormman, he jumped up.

"Ah, Professor Layton," he said. "I recognized the hat haha."

"Can I help you good sir?" Layton asked.

"Oh no, just a man asked me to give this to you at the end of the party," the doorman explained, producing a letter. from his pocket. "Hear you are."

"What did this man look like?" Layton questioned.

"He had a long cloak and a feather boa. I believe he was the dance contest winner," the man informed him.

"Ah, thank you," Layton said. "Happy new year too you sir." Luke, Flora and Aurora also wished him a good one as well.

"And too you 4," he said, heading on his way.

Layton opened up the letter, and read it aloud to the others.

_Hope you enjoyed the party Layton._

_I am glad too see you, Luke and Aurora are looking very well._

_A very happy new year to you_

_May it be filled with fair fortune to you, Luke, Aurora, _

_and the other young lady I saw accompanying your group this fine evening_

_Raymond wishes a good new year too you all as well_

_Best wishes,_

_Descole_

"Who's Descole Professor?" Flora asked.

"I'll explain back at home Flora," the Professor said smiling. "Its late and we must return home now." The Professor was glad Descole seemed safe and hoped he too had a good new year.

The group returned to the car and drove home, wondering what was awaiting them in the new year. None of them could possible expect what would happen to them very soon however. Like pursuing a mythical box all the way too a dark town.

Or supposedly travelling a full decade in the future too fight an evil Professor and avert the completion of a Time Machine.

_Dear Past_ _Thanks for all the lessons_

_Dear Future_

_I'm ready_

_- The Internet_

_I never worry about the future_

_It comes soon enough_

_- Albert Einstein_

_**I'm not too sure myself why I decided to insert those quotes in this little Fanfic. I just felt it would be good too try inspire ya'll a little bit.**_

_**So my friends. Another year gone, and we set forth to 2015. Quite wish I had been round a little more in Fanfiction bringing ya'll more work, but there is nothing than can be done. Unless that time machine gets created.**_

_**Anyways, I hope ya'll had a fantastic year in 2014. Hope you all also enjoyed this little one-shot. It turned out a fair bit longer than I expected haha. If anyones wondering about the whole Descole thing about him leaving a letter for Layton and the others, you'll need to play Azran Legacies and read my Fanfiction, Life after legacies to fully understand. Or just read my Fanfic. It should hopefully explain enough but is a SPOILER!**_

_**I also place a SPOILER ALERT disclaimer at the start of it as well. Even though it does end different too the game, it still is kinda a spoiler.**_

_**Anyways, my for reading this Fanfic. Glad I came off hiatus to write this.**_

_**I got one more message for all my readers.**_

_**So, as anyone who's been sticking around following my work knows I haven't always managed to keep on updating. There have been times where I've crashed and just not come online to update for awhile.**_

_**Anyways, I wanted to say thank you to all those who read and review my work. It feels pretty damn awesome when I get a positive review back and it helps when its either just encouraging me to keep my writing up or some constructive criticism.**_

_**The reviews are what help make this worthwhile. I still recall the first time I got some reviews back on my first Fanfic, The Life of Layton and Claire, when I was a complete novice to Fanfiction. I didn't intend to use Fanfiction to write stories. Like a number of sites, I never used it for what it was meant for. My YouTube account for example, I use to subscribe to other people and that's what I intended to use this for. But then I tried my hand at writing a story and it was well received for my first Fanfic when, looking back, the English used was unvaried and not exactly the best in the world. To be honest, looking back, whilst I'm proud of that work, I don't think it was all that great.**_

_**You guys helped me out and improve my work. So I wanna say, thank you guys. Its awesome to have such a nice set of people reviewing my work, and I'll try bring a better stuff for 2015. A special thanks goes out to one **_The Mocking J_**, good ol' **_Shimmering-Sky_**, and a newer reviewer to my work, **_supertinagirl6. _**Welcome to my crew of fave reviewers Tina. :D.**_

_**Anyways, guys, just thanks so much for the reviews, the helpful feedback. It really is appreciated. **_

_**Again, wonderful readers, have a fantastic New Year!**_

_**Oh, and, as per the usual dear readers.**_

_**STAY AWESOME!**_


End file.
